narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shin
Shin looks like Suigetsu ? Shin looks a lot like Suigetsu, and I've heard rumors that he is really him. I know the series says he died, but Madara was supposed to be dead too. Suigetsu and Sai haven't met yet in the series, have they? and could this rumor be included in trivia or something? :Since there is no canon facts about it, no. And sign your comments. Jacce | Talk 17:35, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Impossible, and just because they look alike doesn't mean there the same person. --Shikamaru42 (talk) 17:56, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Just made an edit in "Shin > Part II > Confining the Jinchuriki arc" elaborating the events in Manga 517. Requesting proof-read for grammer and accuracy. Thank you for your help. :) --Daleadil (talk) 21:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Debut Should his brief appearance in chapter 310 still be considered as a manga debut?--LeafShinobi (talk) 13:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see why not. he was featured prominently enough to get his own databook article. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Fuuma Shuriken Shin Shurikens Giants have two shows on its coast, then in his infobox should post in the "Tools" Fuuma Shuriken. Agree? :Disagree. He was seen with them but it's not to the extent that it needs to be listed.--Cerez365™ 17:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Powers? Other than for an emotional stress, I see no reason for what he was summoned. The he has not shown any special powers at all other than using Tanto/Kunai to fight.--Elveonora (talk) 07:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) It's highly possible that the emotional stress was the sole reason he was brought in. What are the odds that he would confront Sai and his comrades? Isn't it a strange coincidence that Deidara already planted a clay bomb in his stomach? Don't underestimate Kabuto's mind. He may have planned it all from the beginning. Or Shin may have been extremely strong and we just didn't see it. Either way, it doesn't matter now. If you can't find an answer from what was shown, there we might not get one. Ryne 91 (talk) 08:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) You are right about the bomb part ... Kabuto most likely thought that Sai will not attack Shin due to his emotions and when the two are close together, he planned to blow up Sai with the bomb. --Elveonora (talk) 08:15, November 14, 2011 (UTC) With the exception of the fact that Shin did in fact serve as "emotional stress" for Sai, I think his resurrection wasn't presented properly. People should have only heard rumours of Root and as such Kabuto should not have known about a connection between Sai and Shin. That's why his abilities should have been shown more. I suppose it can be chalked up to Kabuto once being a Konohagakure shinobi or something.--Cerez365™ 12:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Forehead protector differences? In the manga, Shin wore a Konoha forehead protector before the war began. However in the anime, he didn't wore the forehead protect during the story arc. Should we put on the anime-manga differences article? Kunoichi101 (talk) 07:16, May 17, 2012 (UTC)kunoichi101 possible illness From the anime and parts of the manga i can likely say Shin had either a antibiotic resistant form of TB or a form of cancer. neither way he should not of died in his twentys and there are no known condition's that can do that. :That's your random opinion. We will only add the illness Shin died from until the anime or manga tells us it. --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:55, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Nickname? In the viz edition of the third data book it calls him the "Maverick of the Foundation" is this a nickname or not? Munchvtec (talk) 15:32, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :The translation I could find simply says he's a blacksheep because he wore his heart on his sleeve and such. Again, same thing I said the last time a topic like this was made. Basically, if the info from the databook isn't listed as a nickname by now, it probably isn't. Omnibender - Talk - 17:44, March 21, 2014 (UTC) The viz translation says impulsive and gutless, he was the maverick of the foundation. Munchvtec (talk) 01:36, May 16, 2014 (UTC)